


In Another Universe

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hints of Keith/Allura/Lotor, Kiss Me Zine, M/M, Making Out, Multi, New and Approved, Role Swap AU, brief mentions of injuries, it gets a little steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: It was just another day in space. Another day fighting the Galra. Another day being a paladin of Voltron.





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. Anyone remembered the Kiss Me Zine? The free PDF Zine courtesy of Shance Support Sqaud? The one I forgot to post my work on here? Yes! That one! Lmao here's one of my pieces, the prompt was against the wall kiss. The biggest challenge was making it under 3k. But since it was basically eons ago, I decided to go back in here and fix a few things and add more to make things flow easier. So... Enjoy! 
> 
> Oh! and the Au is heavily inspired by this: http://ashterism.tumblr.com/post/170556250299/ive-seen-a-few-other-people-do-a-role-swap-au-and

It was just another day in space. Another day fighting the Galra. Another day being a paladin of Voltron.

But none of that mattered to Shiro- Only what was in front of him. Eyebrows drawn together in pure concentration. Shoulders hunched, back tensed, and a deadly glare. His hands working faster than what his mind could process. He was near the end, he could feel it-

As he was dying at a more rapid rate. But, he's not backing down. No, he's going all-

Suddenly the music shifted as the room pans around. Dread crept in Shiro’s mind, he knew what was coming. Not a moment later, he watch the dragon emerged from the dark corridor.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Shiro tried to move his character out of the dragon's range but it wasn't quick enough. With the greatest grief, he watched the creature puff up its chest before the whole screen engulfed in flames.

“DAMMIT!” Shiro shouted, accidentally flinging the controller. He flinched as he heard it clatter as it hit the floor a few feet away. “Oops,” 

“Sorry,” He offered the wounded item a apologetic smile before he turned back towards the screen. ‘GAME OVER’ flashed across, mocking Shiro. He glared at it before he sighed in defeat. The game won this round.

This time. 

It was a long fight, he could start to feel the ache in his body from sitting on the floor of his room for far too long. He stood before he stretched and rolled out the kinks and knots from his body, sighing in relief as he settle in contentment.

That only lasted for about a solid second. 

Once Shiro decided he was done playing video games, he was bored. It wasn’t not common that there was lot of down time. Given about half the time is spent in a castle-sized ship floating towards another part of the galaxy- they learn very quickly there’s not much to do. And for Shiro who gets bored very easily, and gets very restless when he does nothing- it was almost a bigger battle than trying to fight Honerva. 

What else to do?

He was almost desperate enough to ask Lotor but cringed mentally. He was desperate, yes but not enough to be sent off to clean a hidden area of the castle or get his ass handed to him training. His train of thought, though, came to a sudden halt when he smelled something sweet and mouthwatering. 

Food. He smiled as he found his next target of interest.

Allura. 

Sweet, loving Allura was making her way towards the bridge, holding onto a food tray. She had a cute smile and her eyes bright and a bit unfocused as she was lost in her thoughts. She hardly notice Shiro sliding up to her until he sling an arm around her shoulder.

“Shiro!” Allura jumped. “I didn’t hear you coming.” 

He grinned at his best friend’s reaction, he leaned into her to peer at the food tray. “Whatcha got there?” 

Quickly catching on, Allura twisted her body away from Shiro before a wandering hand could touch the milkshakes.

“Get out of here! These are for Keith and Lotor.” She said protective over her deserts. The lift in her voice when she mentioned the two males didn’t pass Shiro. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes. 

“Lur, don’t you think you’re taking this ‘The way to get to a man’s heart is through his stomach’ a bit too far? It’s a solid plan, don’t get me wrong but at some point you just gotta go up to them and say, ‘I love the both of your faces now please fuck me. Simultaneously fuck me. At the same time fuck me.’” He said, pleased with himself that he’s giving solid advice to his longtime friend. It’s honestly what she’s deserves.

Allura twisted look of disgust said otherwise. 

“Shiro! There’s no way in Blade’s trail am I going to say that to them,” She said flustered, her cheeks burning bright red. “Besides you’re the one to talk. You haven’t even confessed to Lance, yet.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Shiro shot his arm away Allura. Like her long, beautiful white hair suddenly burned him. “What are you talking about? We’re just friends.” 

Allura finally stopped at that, she turned to Shiro, skeptical. 

“You’re kidding me, right? Shiro.” 

“What?” He voice raised to an ungodly high voice. Allura rolled her eyes for the nth time.

“Come on, buddy. I know you’re not that dense,” she deadpanned, walking again. Shiro stared after her but catching up to her pace. “Do you realized how many planets we visited thinking you two were a married couple? Aliens, Shiro. Aliens from different planets and galaxies far away can see it.” 

“Allura,” Shiro didn’t mean to laugh, but the concept was too wild to comprehend. He had to brace both his hands on Allura’s shoulders. Stopping them both again. “Lance and I are just friends. Come on, it would be weird, right? Especially for you. We’re the Garrison Trio and nothing could come in between us three.” 

Shiro was still brushing the small tears that pooled in the corner of his eyes as Allura stared hard at him. 

“Wow,” she muttered. “Maybe, you are that dense.” She shook her head.

“And you call me hopeless. Now stop distracting me. I have to get these milkshakes to Keith and Lotor before they melt.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, judging Allura profusely. He continue to judge her in silence as they enter the bridge. They found Keith standing in his control center as per usual and Lotor standing right next to it. Both of them looked over their shoulder when they heard the door swished open, their eyes immediately falling on Allura. 

“Allura,” They said in sync, with the same fond tone as they fully turned their body towards Allura. Shiro thought Allura’s smile couldn’t get anymore brighter. Boy, he was wrong. She skipped a bit ahead to them.

“Your Highness, Lotor,” Allura greeted them both, with a hint of dreamy sighs, “I whipped up some milkshakes for you two. Thought you guys could use some energy booster with all your hard work. Ya know, planning and coordinating missions with the Blades and Rebels.”

“Yes, simultaneously. At the same time.” Shiro smirked, coming up next to Allura, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She shot him a glare, elbowing him in his side as a blush started to rise again. 

“Aw, Lur. I could use a milkshake too.” A voice teased behind them. Shiro whipped around, how could he have past him without noticing? Sitting in his usual seat, crossed legged and laptop perched in his lap, was Lance. Resting his chin in his hand, he has the same teasing smirk and an eyebrow raised Shiro had when teasing Allura. Enjoying the scene in front of him. Shiro moved, make a straight beeline to him. 

“Hey there, Mr. Robot.” Shiro purred, it wasn’t quite the same flirting tone he does with the pretty aliens. No, it was different, just for Lance and only Lance. He rested his forearm on the back of Lance’s chair. The other male rest his head back, his crystal blue eyes peaked up at Shiro through his round rim glasses. 

“Hey there, Handsome.” Lance smiled, it was soft and something else Shiro couldn’t place. 

“Thank you for the milkshake, Allura,” Lotor said, still smiling fondly at her before he straighten up to address the rest of the room. “Good, now that we’re all here..”

Wait, what?

Shiro snapped his attention to Lotor. Pidge and Hunk weren’t-

“We can discuss the next step.” Hunk finished Lotor’s sentence, he stepped up to the control center. His eyes set on the star map. 

“When did you get here?” Shiro’s voice slightly raised, looking around the room. That’s when he noticed Pidge leaning against her chair, arms crossed and grumpy as ever. Seriously, they were not here a moment ago. “Where the hell did you come from?”

Pidge shot him a glare. “I’ve been here, dipshit.” 

“That’s adorable, did you use the mice’s entrance again?” Shiro asked innocently, tilting his head a little. Actual fire lit Pidge’s eyes as she snarled, ready to charge. 

“Our plan,” Hunk began, voice raised- a telltale hint to knock it off. “Prince, can you please contact the Blades.” 

Keith hummed. He pulled away from drinking the milkshake, which was surprisingly half empty now. He took one hand off the beverage to place it on one of his controls. The star map flickered off and was replaced of a video screen. There stood the leader of Blades of Marmora, rough and rugged as usual. Next to him was his trusted right hand man, Matt. From the corner of Shiro’s eye, he could see Pidge moving forward a bit, closer to the screen. 

“Paladins,” Coran begin, “We got intel on a nearby Galra vicinity-” and this is where Shiro zoned out. 

He tried to focus. He truly did. Unlike some popular beliefs, he really did take being a paladin seriously. But his mind wander a lot more than it paid attention and when it tried to focus back on the task at hand, he was far behind to understand what was going on. 

He didn’t noticed he wasn’t paying attention until his eyes was focused on Lance’s soft brown hair. It looked ridiculously soft. He had to ask what products he used for another time but most importantly he wanted to run his fingers through it. But with how serious Lance looked, Shiro realized it wasn’t the best time. 

He looks cute when he’s serious. 

His thin eyebrows scrunched together cutely and his lips pulled into a cute pout. His blue eyes shifted to others when they spoke up. 

“But it could be a trap.” Lance suddenly spoke up, moving quickly to stand up and accidentally startling Shiro. 

“Lance is right,” Keith agreed. “But we have no choice but to proceed with caution.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Hunk declared, he looked over the room. “Does everyone understand their part?”

“Yes,” Shiro said a little too enthusiastically. A little to fast for it to be believable and everyone knew it. 

“Everyone does, except for Shiro.” Pidge said sharply, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey! I know the plan!” Shiro said stubbornly.

“What were doing instead of listening, Shiro?” Allura asked sweetly, knowing exactly what he was doing instead. 

Hunk sighed rather loudly, cutting off any banter. “Shiro, we’ll fill you in on the way. In the meantime, everyone it’s time to suit up and get to your lions.” 

As everyone ready to move about, they were stopped when Coran cleared his throat. “Prince, what do you have there?” 

“Oh a milkshake! Allura made it.” Keith said proudly, holding up an almost empty glass. 

“She makes the most amazing milkshakes!” Lotor added in.

“What’s a milkshake?” Coran asked, tilting his head. 

“I’m… not quite sure.” Keith turned to Allura. “Will you show us?” 

“Of course!” Allura said excitedly. Shiro smirked. 

“Oh yes, Allura’s milkshakes brings all the Alteans to the yard.” He sang all too casually as he turned towards his elevator to Blue. Lance snorted and even Pidge had to cover her mouth when an unexpected laugh escaped. Matt on the monitor was dying of laughter in the background.

“What… does that mean?” Lotor asked, confused by their reactions. The prince also confused.

“It means we have to find a new blue paladin very soon.” Allura sneered. Her entire face and neck was beat red.

“Guys,” Hunk said again. His mouth pressed harder into a thin line, Shiro just knew he was holding back a smile. “Your lions.” 

~~~~

“YOU IDIOT!” Lance snarled, shoving Shiro up against the wall, the blue paladin winced. 

Shiro, was in fact a idiot and did something completely stupid and reckless. But he had to cover the green lion, Lance was in danger! And oh boy, the blue lion was not capable withstanding that amount of a hits. He barely stumbled out of Blue when he saw Lance storming towards him, the rest not far behind.

“What. The. Hell. Were. You. THINKING?” Lance yelled, he emphasized each word with an angry fist to Shiro’s chest armor. He didn’t stop until Hunk and Allura pulled him away. “You could’ve died.”

Lance’s word lingered in the air, unsettling in the silent hanger. Tears pooled at the corner of Lance’s eyes and Shiro couldn’t looked away. Suddenly filled with so much pain and guilt that he was the reason Lance looked that way. He didn’t know what to say, his mouth opening and closing like he was about to say something. But nothing would come out. They stayed there until Hunk order everyone to break apart. Shiro got swept up into the infirmary where he got thrown into a cryopod. He didn’t know how long he spent in there before he got spit back out, feeling more exhausted than when he got put under. It was worth it, however, when he stumbled into a lean chest and arms wrapped him. Shiro hummed as he nuzzled into the warmth of the person, eyes closed.

“So warm,” He slurred, snaking his arms around their shoulder. The person chuckled, Shiro loved that chuckle.

“That cryopod hungover is hitting you hard, Handsome?” Lance teased. Shiro peeked through his eyelashes down at the other male he clung to. 

“Nah, I’m just drunk on you, Mr. Robot.” He smiled, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance rolled his eyes, a pink dusted his cheek. 

“Come on, Lover boy. I got you clothes and actual food. Allura has been stress baking so prepare to eat a whole feast.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I will.” Shiro purred. Lance looked away too fast for Shiro to see that his words affected the green paladin. How the deep baton of his voice rumbled against his own chest and it definitely did a thing or two. 

~~~~

Shiro couldn’t help but tilt his head as he watched Lance. Who was too occupied stacking the dirty dishes and had to push up his glasses back up his face with the back of his hand. It was a simple gesture, something he does frequently and yet—

“I love you,” Shiro said softly, he sounded so soft, he almost didn’t recognize it. They found themselves in the green lion’s hanger, Shiro leaned against Lance’s work desk. Lance’s eyes shot up to his, comically wide, his entire face flushed. 

“Excu- Huh- Wha- I-?” 

Shiro couldn’t help but double over laughing, Lance sounded like an actual computer rebooting. Apparently, Lance didn’t find it funny. Eyes immediately turned into blue daggers. 

“I’m glad you starting to find my emotions a joke, Takashi.” Lance growled, he turned on his heels to storm away.

Oh.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Shiro said, he chased after Lance for a few feet before he could grab his hand to spin him around. Lance’s eyes were wide again behind his glasses as he found himself pressed against the wall and Shiro towering over him. 

“I didn’t mean to laugh, I’m sorry,” Shiro said gently. “I really do love you.”

Lance’s glare died completely as he stared longer at Shiro, realizing he was being genuine. 

“Where is this coming from?” Lance whispered. Shiro’s smile was so relaxed and soft, Lance was fighting with himself to look away or keep staring. 

“It’s always been here, I just didn’t realize it until now.” 

Lance snorted. “After how many hints that flew over your head?” 

Shiro’s smile widen before he swooped down and kissed Lance hard, accidentally knocking his glasses a bit. Both of them knew the kiss would be amazing, but neither anticipate how addicting it was. Heat spread throughout both of them like a wildfire. Burning bright and strong, an unspoken mutual agreement was made: They both didn’t want it to end anytime soon. 

Shiro pressed Lance flushed against the wall, wanting to be closer. His forearms resting beside the green paladin’s head. Lance’s hands traveled up to his strong neck, gripping tightly as Shiro’s vest. He moaned as Shiro’s tongue slipped into his mouth. His hips rolled forward into Shiro’s. 

Heat was rapidly rising and Lance decided they were wearing too much clothes. His hands dragged along Shiro’s shoulder, taking his vest with them. Shiro catches on quickly as shoved the vest off before dropping it somewhere behind him. He took a half step back so he could whip his shirt off effortless. 

Fuck.

It was ridiculous how quickly Lance turned into jelly by the man in front of him. Everything that Shiro did was unfairly attractive. From his smooth talking to flirty smile to his wild undercut hair to his incredibly fit body. Lance didn’t stand a chance. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on it, though, as Shiro was already back in his space. Large hands grabbed the end of his thin hoodie and shoving it up his chest. Lance lifted his arms up and let Shiro take it off completely. His glasses got tangled up in it as it slid off his head. He heard the soft ting as it fell on the ground with the hoodie. 

But Lance couldn’t care less as he felt Shiro’s hands back on him. Rough, warm palms sliding down his bare back. They continue to travel down to his ass, giving them a good squeeze. Lance keen forward, his thin arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, lost in Shiro’s stormy gray eyes. 

Shiro’s hands continue their travel down to the back of Lance’s thighs. Lance hitched his breath as he felt himself being lifted. His long legs automatically wrapped around Shiro’s waist, his back flat against the smooth wall. 

“We should probably tell Allura that our trio's down to two,” Lance laughed. God, his voice sounded rough already. Shiro smirked, Lance thought it was incredibly rude how hot he looked.

“I wouldn’t really worry about her. I’m sure she’ll find her own trio very soon,” Shiro teased. His voice was deeper and rough. Lance couldn’t take it anymore as he grabbed both side of Shiro’s face and smashed their lips together. Falling back into the heat and passion the two have been missing long before they were paladins of Voltron and saving the galaxy one planet at time. Not that any of that mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was going to add on to the ending but I like it way too much to change it haha 
> 
> Anyways you can come talk to me on twitter: Sabrinasayshii or on Tumblr: SabrinadoesArt/Sabrinasayshi 
> 
> 2019 is the year for more content. Both Art and Writing. And possibly learn how to properly link things and stop being so damn lazy XD LET'S GOOOOOOO 
> 
> (also hmu if there's any mistakes/typos)


End file.
